Currently, a vehicle wheel needs to be designed into a two-piece combination type in order to meet the functional requirements of some customers. Compared with the traditional one-piece vehicle wheel, such two-piece combination type vehicle wheel has a greatly different process in each working procedure, such as the spraying procedure, wherein a back cavity of the two-piece combination type vehicle wheel needs to be sprayed with uniform and consistent color. However, due to continuously increased types of products, the vehicle wheels have different size parameters with each other. Therefore, in order to improve the universality, a support tool with randomly adjusted parameters, such as the height, the pitch circle diameter, the supporting angle and the like, is required.